The Clinical Core of the UCLA Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) has accomplished the goals established for the past five years as an ADRC. We have enrolled 598 patients since 1999; 644 patients have been genotyped; 157 patients with autopsy preconsent (including 17 minority patients) are being followed. We have involved patients and control subjects in over 130 research studies and Projects. The Clinical Core has contributed to 20 clinical trials since 1999. The Core has successfully involved ethnic minority subjects in research. 36% of the patients assessed are ethnic minority members; 407 have been included in research Projects. The goal of the Clinical Core during the renewal period is to provide well-characterized patients with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), cognitive impairment not demented (CIND), Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementias, specifically those with frontotemporal dementias (FTD) and related tauopathies, vascular dementia, Parkinson's disease and dementia (PDD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB) as well as healthy normal elderly volunteers for participation in research Projects of investigators affiliated with the UCLA ADRC. The specific aims of the Core are to: 1) characterize normal elderly controls, MCI, CIND, AD and selected non-AD dementias, 2) retain and follow selected subjects longitudinally, 3) enhance research with ethnic minority subjects, 4) provide high quality, reliable and valid clinical data to the Data Management and Statistics Core, 5) interact with the other Cores and Projects within the ADRC to further enhance AD research, and 6) support research Projects and foster collaborative research Projects within the Center and across Centers. The Clinical Core includes 3 sites: Westwood, Martin Luther King/Drew Medical School, Olive View Medical Center, the latter two are focused on the recruitment and assessment of ethnic minority patients and controls. In the renewal we will continue the unique strength of the Core in neuropsychiatric assessment and referral to Projects that advance understanding of the neuropsychiatry of MCI, CIND, AD, and related dementias.